


Alarm

by atoricrash



Series: short drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Alarm

Ein Ruck und Leonard flog durch die halbe Krankenstation, landete krachend in einem der Biobetten. Sekunden später ging der Alarm los und er musste aufstehen. 

Sein Rücken schmerzte, das schob er auf sein Alter. Wenn der Alarm zu hören war, war er voll funktionsfähig im Dienst. Die wenigen Patienten, die gerade da waren, versuchten sich selbst aufzurappeln. Sofort kamen weitere seiner Leute angerannt, packten mit an. 

Mit jeder Minute die verging kamen mehr Verletzte und Doktor McCoy war der Herr der Lage.  
Ein kühler Kopf war etwas, das ihm nicht leicht fiel, aber mit Kirk als Kapitän dringend notwendig war.


End file.
